


Finding Their Way Home

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel finally find the TARDIS and a way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Their Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or Doctor Who. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to Shadowedkit for the beta, any mistakes are my own. Written for plaidfedora for the gleesummerfun fest on lj.

Kurt and Rachel ran into the TARDIS and quickly shut the doors behind them. They slumped against those doors and gave each other a worried look. Gradually Kurt turned and peeked out the window.

“I can’t tell anything,” he worried as he backed away from the door. He almost sank to the floor, but pulled himself up and moved to the bench. He ran his hand over the material, “I still think this looks like the back seat of a car.”

Rachel sat next to him and began rearranging her skirt as she frowned.

“I almost can’t believe we found it,” Kurt managed as he looked around.

“I can’t believe we spent so much time looking for a police box.”

“This isn’t only a police box,” Kurt reminded.

“What’s a police box anyway?” Rachel asked.

“If we ever make it home we’ll look it up,” promised Kurt, “but this is some weird space ship.”

“Which kidnapped us!” Rachel accused before she smiled, “but becoming intergalactic stars is-- are you sure we have to leave?”

Kurt gave her an exasperated scathing look before he reminded, “If we don’t find a way home I’ll never see my family again, and you won’t see yours.”

“But we’re famous!” she objected before she smiled, snuggled into his arms and reasoned,  
“Besides we’d be graduated from high school by now and away at college. We wouldn’t be near our parents anyway.”

“We’d be able to visit!” Kurt shot back, pushing her away, “We’d at least be able to see them.”

“But were intergalactic stars!” Rachel told him as she stood, excitement in her eyes, “Why would we want to give all that up?”

Kurt gave her another exasperated look and pulled her back down onto the bench, “Does our manager really ever let us do anything?”

Rachel refused to look at him.

“How often do we just get to see the sights of the worlds we’re visiting?”

Rachel glanced at him.

“I think he’s going to arrange my marriage.”

Rachel turned, “I don’t see why you won’t give that prince a chance. He’s hot.”

Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Blaine probably thinks we’re dead and has moved on,” she pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to cheat on him,” Kurt explained, again. He shook his head, tired of explaining that one to her.

Rachel opened her mouth.

“No,” Kurt told her.

“But we get to sing our favorite songs,” Rachel reminded him. “And they love it.”

“It is fun,” Kurt conceded, “but the novelty’s worn off and I just want to see my dad again. Don’t you want to see your dads?”

Rachel frowned and started to stand. Kurt caught her hand and pulled her back to him as he reassured, “I’m not looking forward to having to find a reasonable explanation as to why we’ve been gone for over a year, that won’t have everyone thinking we’re crazy, and I don’t want to lie to my dad, but they’ll be happy to see us.”

“I don’t want to worry my dads,” Rachel deflated.

“We already have.”

“I know.”

“We have to go back.”

“I know.”

Kurt nodded and turned to the center console, “Now we just have to figure out how to fly this thing.”

“Before our manger realizes we’re missing and comes looking for us,” Rachel added with a worried look towards the doors before she joined him and suggested, “Maybe there’s an instruction manual?”

“We didn’t touch anything before and it just...” Kurt trailed off as the console lit up and the ship began to shake, “-did that.”

Rachel grabbed him, “We need an instruction manual! Who knows where this thing is taking us! We could end up on some hostile planet where there are no humanoid looking aliens and they don’t appreciate our amazing voices!”

Kurt wrapped an arm around her, was about to attempt to comfort her when the ship gave a violent shake and they tumbled over. Kurt twisted so she landed on top of him and they were just starting to get their bearings when the ship stopped. They both glanced at the console and then each other.

“You’re Toto,” Rachel announced as she looked down at Kurt.

“You said I was Toto last time,” Kurt reminded, “I get Dorothy this time, you get Toto.”

Rachel glared as she got to her feet and began fixing her outfit. Kurt rolled his eyes from his place on the floor.

“Admit it,” Kurt goaded.

Rachel leveled him with a righteous look.

“It’s my turn,” Kurt told her.

“Fine, you can be Judy, but…”

“No buts,” Kurt interrupted as he stood and fixed his outfit. He moved towards the door.

“You don’t know what’s out there!”

“Do you want to stay stuck in here?” Kurt asked.

“We could play in the wardrobe again,” Rachel tempted as she frowned at the door.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at her attempt.

“This place is huge,” Rachel reminded, “We could hide in here for awhile and no one would find us.”

“I thought we wanted to figure out how to go home?” Kurt reminded.

“Well the instruction manual isn’t going to be out there and it could take us years to find it in here,” Rachel reasoned.

“There might not even be an instruction manual,” Kurt pointed out.

“Well if there is one it’s probably lost!”

“Which is why we should see where we landed,” Kurt reasoned.

Rachel frowned, but eventually nodded. They moved to the door together and opened it slowly. They glanced at each other after taking in the alley.

“I think we may have landed where we started from,” Kurt said hesitantly.

“We should go see,” Rachel suggested.

Kurt glanced back into the TARDIS, “What if it leaves without us?”

“It didn’t last time!” Rachel pointed out. Kurt frowned back out at the alley, Rachel took his hand, “We’ll go together.”

He squeezed her hand and nodded. Together they walked out of the alley and looked up and down the street.

“It looks like New York,” Rachel conceded.

Kurt pointed out the nearest newspaper stand and they walked over slowly, both of them wanted to know how much time had passed, but at the same time they were filled with dread and anticipation, not quite ready for the reality of being gone for over a year. Then they saw the paper.

“If it weren’t undignified, I’d be slack-jawed,” Rachel admitted.

“A time machine as well as a space ship?” Kurt questioned as he turned to a nearby clock.

They looked at each other, the possibility that it had all been in their heads quickly haunted them and was dismissed. Even though Brittany and Santana claimed to have shared a Brittney Spears fantasy, that couldn’t account for the vividness of the last year. They quickly headed back to the TARDIS, if only for confirmation that they weren’t going crazy. They frowned up at it.

“Five minutes,” Kurt shook his head, “We had over a year, but it’s only five minutes later here.”

Rachel flung her arms wide over the TARDIS, “You’re amazing! We didn’t miss Nationals!”

“We got kidnapped by a time machine and you’re worried about Nationals?” Kurt questioned, “And that’s just a bit undignified.”

They turned at the sound of footsteps. They took in the dark haired man wearing a brown pinstriped suit. He stopped and stared back at them.

“Why are you hugging my TARDIS?”

“We didn’t miss Nationals! We’re going to win!” Rachel announced as she turned.

“Is this space ship yours?” Kurt asked.

The man looked between them rapidly. Kurt and Rachel shared an experienced look before Kurt shook his head, “Totally an alien. I’m Kurt Hummel this is Rachel Berry.”

“The Doctor,” the Doctor introduced himself.

“And what do you call this?” Kurt asked, “Cause calling it ‘The Police Box’ is just not working for me.”

“It’s my TARDIS.”

“TARDIS?” Rachel questioned.

“It stands for…”

“I don’t care what it stands for!” Rachel interrupted, “It kidnapped us! You could at least be a responsible alien and lock up your spaceship so unsuspecting people don’t just end up inside and then on another planet!”

Kurt smiled as he took out his phone, recognizing that it was going to take a moment before Rachel ran out of steam.

“We’re here for Nationals, which we thought we missed thanks to your crazy space ship kidnapping us and we went through agony the last year thinking our team had to lose because they didn’t have us. So that had really better be a time machine too and this had better be New York City in New York State in the…”

Kurt tapped Rachel on the shoulder, “Mercedes says hi, wants to know if we want to do lunch.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up and she smiled, her shoulders relaxing, “Tell her that would be amazing.”  
Kurt gave the Doctor a small smile and went back to his phone conversation.

“You just went right inside? You shouldn’t have been…or fly her or…did you even breath through that rant?”

Rachel crossed her arms and glared. Kurt said his goodbyes to Mercedes before he glanced at Rachel, “Oh, we’re doing annoyed now. Got it.”

Kurt turned and gave the Doctor his best unimpressed face.

“Did you want a ride?” the Doctor offered.

“And risk missing Nationals?” Rachel glared, “It’s a miracle we were brought back five minutes after we left! We’re not taking any chances.”

“Shall we?” Kurt asked offering his arm.

“We shall,” Rachel decided tossing her hair and taking his arm.

As they passed the Doctor Kurt gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder, “Try Sam Evans. He’d love a trip. Just wait till after Nationals.”

The Doctor watched them go with a bemused smile as he leaned against the TARDIS. When they were out of view he turned to run his hand over the door. He thought of their brashness, their refusal to be impressed and their need to put him in his place.

“I miss Donna too,” he admitted. Then he grinned, “Nationals. Guess I should go see who this Sam Evans is.”


End file.
